New Beginnings
by Pheo-Pez
Summary: A Little Story written rather quickly. Staring Quinn and Rachel as their twins begin school.


**Say Hello to my Faberry-Fababies Family, A Christmas gift for my dear friends on Tumblr, staring almost 6 year old Faberry Twins - Luna Maria and Sirius James!**

* * *

It truly was a rather hectic morning in the affectionately dubbed 'Faberry' house hold. Both Rachel and Quinn had been up since six that morning preparing for the day, although Quinn was struggling a little more with her emotions, their almost six year old twins were going to be heading into the first grade, officially now school aged children. It was a confusing mixture of feelings flooding through her knowing her 'babies' were now really growing up.

Rachel was humming in the kitchen working on breakfast now as she had finished the little lunches for both the children, their names already written upon the lids, Sirius Fabray and Luna Fabray. She smiles happily at this, it wasn't going to be easy - she knew this, it was hard enough on her but - Quinn babied them probably a little much, quickly peering around the kitchen nook she gives a small smile, "Quinn? Baby do you think you can go check if the kids are up? Their clothes are laid out but you know how they can be getting up on time - they still need to eat." she gives a small sigh as her wife nods and disappears down the hall, it was hard letting go - but she was sure their would be more tears before the morning was through.

A familiar little blur rushes up to Quinn, barely letting her stand her ground as she chuckles, moving down a bit to be level with the little boy, her hand reaching out to brush his messy hair back, she knew it often bugged people that her sons hair was almost as long as his sisters but he loved it and Rachel and her thought it suited him fine. "Siri, whats up little man?" she smiles and picks him up - she knew he'd be a little big for that soon but for now she wanted to do it as much as she could, "You Excited for school?" she glances back at him, frowning again as she simply sees him shaking his head. This worried her a bit so she simply heads back towards the kitchen, murmuring to him to go ask Mommy for Breakfast before disappearing to see where her daughter was.

As soon as Quinn left the room, he darts up, rushing over to his Mommy, "Mommy does I have to go to school..? I wanna stay home!" Sirius frowns, his bottom lip jutting out as he clutches onto his mothers leg, his small arms clinging to the brunette without wanting to let her go, he knew he had to go to school, he was going to the big kid school now so it was very important but he really would prefer staying home with Mommy. He knew is mommies were both staying home for the day, he didn't get why - but his Momma seemed sad today, and that just made him want to go to school even less than before.

* * *

Quinn shook her head with a fond smile as she hears Rachel trying to talk to their son, she knew out of the twins Sirius would probably struggle a little more at first, he was really attached to his mothers, he always had been - the difficulties after the twins were born probably didn't help much - he had been a rather sick baby at first. It made Rachel far more over protective of the little boy - adding that to the fact that Rachel stated he looked almost just like a little boy version of Quinn - Rachel was overly smitten with their son.

Their daughter however, as much as she looked like Quinn- there was no doubt the little girl was Rachel Berry-Fabray's daughter. She quickly knocks on the little girls door, the little name sign on the door making her smile - it was an art project Rachel helped the children with a year ago - she had gotten their names done but let the children help decorate them - so of course Luna's had a tone of glitter and even a little bow messily glued to the side.

"Luna sweetie are you up Princess?" she opens the door, chuckling softly under her breath as she sees her daughter standing by her bed, quickly smiling at her Momma. "Do you need some help?" she steps over as her daughter hops back on her readily made bed, smoothing her dress out as she hands Quinn the hair brush.  
"You excited baby girl?"

Instead of nodding like she normally would she simply hums in response, "Of course Momma! I already am dressed - and my bag is all ready! I have my special pencils too so I can show the other kids how I can already write my whole name by myself!" she was struggling to stay still as her Momma finished doing her hair, as soon as she was done Luna was back off the bed and rushing to her cupboard, pulling out her brand new backpack, "See! All Ready Momma - school is going to be so much fun!" her little face lit up as she jumped in her excitement.

"Wow you are ready Princess, but what about breakfast? You still need to eat - and your Mommy packed a special lunch for you and Siri too." at these words she found he daughter quickly tugging her hand, leading them both back out to the kitchen area, of course the little bag was still clutched in her free hand.

Luna quickly glances at her brother as her and Momma make their way back out, she was already dressed in her brand new dress her Momma and Mommy picked out specially for her first day at school, she loved the pretty purple color and it had tiny flowers, the little headband in her hair matched perfectly! She couldn't wait to go into school and show it off, but her silly brother was going to make them late, he was still in his Pajamas!

"Siri - we gotta go to school! We're gonna be late mommy!" she quickly hurries over, tugging her mothers hand as she glances back up, giving a little huff as she stomps her foot. She hated being late and her brother was such a baby sometimes. They were going into the first grade after all - they were big kids now!

Quinn glances back at Rachel as she moves her way over, grabbing both lunches she heads to put them in the school bags - pausing only to remind her son that he still needed to get ready - he was still pouting, although now seated at the table finishing his breakfast.

Seeing her wife looking at her Rachel shook her head, moving to her daughters side, "No worries Little Luna, we won't be late - thats why we got up a little earlier remember? We still have time so Momma and I can walk you into your new classroom even - now come on you need breakfast, its the most important meal of the day!" she nods her head as it seems to settle her daughters worries, quickly moving her over to the table to eat her breakfast, soon enough after she had to settle her sons fears as she helped him get ready.

* * *

"Mommy.." Sirius pouted as she helped him get ready - unlike his sister he never remembered - nor wanted - to get his room sorted in the morning, his bed was a mess - half of his blankets on the ground. His bag wasn't even half prepared - only the lunchbox sat inside - that Quinn had put away.

"Whats wrong Siri?" Rachel gently brushes his hair back as she helped him tie his shoes - he looked adorable in his new outfit, a little shirt with the batman logo on it and matching little shorts, the darker colors went well with his light skin and blonde hair.

"I wanna stays home with you and Momma…" he repeats his earlier wish, this time wrapping his arms around her neck, it was no secret how attached his was to his mothers - much like his friend Arielle was towards his Aunties Tana and Britt, the little girl and him had a lot in common despite how different they looked. They both loved time with their mothers.

"You got to go to school Baby Boy - and Luna and Ari will be there too remember? And this afternoon we'll be waiting to pick you up and we get to have the special dinner too, you'll have so much fun." Rachel struggled a little - knowing mostly he was just a little scared, while he was normally an adventurous and outgoing little boy. When it came to doing something without having his Moms close by he was a little shaky - however she knew soon enough he'd be just as eager to head off as Luna was.

"Can't you come too Mommy? I'll be really good!" by this point he reached up, rubbing his eyes, he didn't get why he couldn't go to school with his mommies - when he started pre-school his Mommy stayed there the whole first day! He remembered that!

Rachel sighs softly, honestly she hated disappointing her children but at the same time she knew this was the best thing, "I'm sorry Baby, you know Momma and I can't stay at school with you -this is the big kid school remember? But I promise Momma and I will take you in and meet your teacher - and we'll wait for Ari to show up too ok?" She gently brushes her fingers over her sons cheek, pulling him into a tight hug, "It'll be ok sweetie.." she glances up at the little knock on the door, smiling at her wife and daughter waiting.

"Everything ready now Love?" Quinn questions with a small look at their still upset son, today truly would be a little hard on each of them, Sirius and Luna were their babies - their oldest and currently only children. But she was sure it was similar with all parents, the first step to let them grow up and stuff right?

"Yeah we're good - you ready Little Luna?" the little girl almost squealed in response, bouncing at Quinn's side as she nodded her head quickly, Sirius simply clung to Rachel's hand as they headed out to the car - Rachel pausing to do one last run through to make sure both children were indeed actually ready for the day ahead as Quinn settled them in the car.

* * *

The little school they were attending was indeed rather small - teaching children from 1st grade simply to the 6th grade, each class was rather small - which Rachel was happy about, simply meaning the teacher could focus on the students a little more, preparing them correctly. There was a no bullying policy also which was important. In Close minded places - the last thing they wanted was their children to be bullied because of their parents lifestyles, it had been picked out since the twins were barely even two years old.

"You sure you're ready Sweetie?" Rachel kneels down in front of their daughter, while Sirius was now attached to Quinn's left leg, Luna was almost ready to bolt into the classroom, it wasn't too hard to find, being the youngsters of the school they had a special section, a playground attached that she was sure Sirius would soon be enjoying.

"Yes Mommy! I'm ready - can we go in now? I want to say hello to my new teacher!" Luna jumps a little, smiling happily as she tries to look into the room, she could see children inside already - her fellow classmates of course!

"..Do you think they have blocks Momma..?" Sirius's voice picks up a little, he was peering into the room, although still clinging to his mother. The question unknown to him made his mothers smile. It was no secret the boy loved blocks - thanks to Santana's plot of playing with the boy - teaching him to make things - he loved tearing them down soon after. It was fun and messy - two things he loved.

"I bet they do Siri - do you want to go in with us then? We need to say Hello to your teacher." Rachel grins a little, taking Luna's hand in her right she holds the other towards Sirius, smiling brighter when he takes her hand. She glances at Quinn with a softer smile, seeing the look in her eyes she knew both of them would later have a little cry. For now though it was an important moment in their childrens lives as the little family makes the way inside the class room together.

* * *

It wasn't long after both children found things to amuse themselves with, the teacher having quickly met up with the children and settled the many questions Rachel had prepared. They were soon giving a wave goodbye without a second look from the occupied twins. As Rachel settled back in the front seat of the car, several tears quickly fell down her cheeks, "Rach.." Quinn's voice broke her thoughts as she looks back at her wife, sniffing softly.

"Quinn our babies are off at school now.." her voice shook a little as she let herself cry a little - while Quinn had a small cry not long after waking, Rachel had held back until right now - as Quinn had known, her wife would only let the tears fall once each step of the morning plan was done. And now it was.

"Rach- Baby come on, they aren't all grown up yet remember? You told me all this earlier, they are still our babies - yet now they are a bit bigger.. besides - won't be long and then we'll have another baby.." Quinn's smile lightens a little as she clutches her wifes hand, the free one resting on her own belly where a tiny bump lay - although hidden by her clothing - it was part of the big surprise for their children that night, both kids had been asking for a little brother or sister for almost a year since Brittany had little Belle just after valentines day.

"You're right but still.. they are our babies - our first little babies together.." Rachel gives a small smile as she brushes her hand over her wifes belly before giving her a small kiss, sighing softly, "I just want to keep them small forever…"

The response was a small laugh from her wife, causing Rachel to give a small huff at being laughed at, "Hey Hey no sour face Rach - its just cute, you know we can't keep them children forever even if we want them to stay small - they have to grow up one day, even if Sirius insists he is going to grow up to be Peter Pan.." the fond smile that reached both faces relaxed them both before Rachel shook her head.

"So.. we have a whole day to kill together…Any plans..?"


End file.
